


Callin' All the Fools and Tools

by SluttySutures (PastryFudger)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Part One of My Bottom Hecarim Agenda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, but hecarim is absolutely down for it, like mordekaiser doesn't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastryFudger/pseuds/SluttySutures
Summary: Mordekaiser booty calls Hecarim, who really should be able to resist this by now.
Relationships: Hecarim/Mordekaiser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Callin' All the Fools and Tools

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the characterization for hecarim here is based on roleplaying i have done as him.  
> will i do anything to show the full on backstory he has? fuck no you're here for porn.  
> ... unless?

There shouldn’t be a single solid reason for Hecarim to keep coming back here. But here he was, standing outside of Mordekaiser’s apartment building, fighting a blush back as the rockstar - _so out of his league, fuck_ \- buzzed him in. Gods, if there was a gated entry or something like that, Hecarim would hate coming here even more. Luckily, the apartment building wasn’t  _ that _ fancy, but it was still fancy enough, with a nice lobby and stuff. Those couches had to be expensive, and Hecarim really doubted his salary could afford one, let alone four. Not to mention the weirdly exotic looking plants. If he had to hazard a guess, Shuriman in origin, but Hecarim was no plant expert, and let his mind turn back to the current dilemma of his hands being ridiculously sweaty in his pockets. 

Fuck, Mordekaiser was going to know, was going to poke at him for being so nervous for just one man, but it was hard not to be. He felt his fingers slide slightly against the cool plastic of the elevator buttons, and was a little startled by the noise when it reached Mordekaiser’s floor. Spaced out, fuck. He took a short breath before walking down the overly clean halls to the door, taking a moment to straighten his jacket and push back a stray strand of hair before knocking firmly.

“Enter,” Mordekaiser’s gruff voice sounded from inside, and Hecarim let himself in, taking in the sight of the huge man seated in his living room, a beer in his hand and the remainder of the six-pack on the coffee table. A bottle of lube sat there too, almost innocent.

“Lock the door behind you.” Hecarim quickly did so, and walked over to Mordekaiser with only a slight shiver in his hands. Yeah, alright. There was one solid reason for Hecarim to come back to Mordekaiser’s place again and again, and it was prominent in those jeans.

“Strip.” If it were anyone else, Hecarim would have scoffed, would have sneered, but like some sort of dog he quickly pulled his jacket off, draping it over one of the nearby armchairs, quickly followed by his shirt, pants, and underwear. His shoes were kicked off, and he’d forgotten socks because he was rushing to get here just out of the shower. His dick was half hard, and he blushed heavily as Mordekaiser’s gaze roamed his body, finally resting on his pelvis area.

“Getting hard already? Cute,” the man said. “Over here, on your knees.”

It was almost pathetic how swiftly Hecarim followed the command, but he didn’t care, not when there was a raging heat going through his head and body. Fuck, he hadn’t gotten laid properly in a while, and Mordekaiser was one of the few people that actually satisfied him like this. 

As he undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Mordekaiser’s jeans, the rockstar chuckled, taking a swig from his beer. “So eager. You’re such a fuckin’ whore,” he growled, and Hecarim felt a shiver go down his spine as he pulled Mordekaiser’s fat cock out. He felt saliva pool a bit in his mouth at the sight, and he quickly went to work, licking a long stripe from the tip to the base, then back, getting it a bit wet before he took the tip in his mouth, suckling just a little bit. Mordekaiser let out a sigh of satisfaction at finally being taken care of, and Hecarim let his hands rest on Mordekaiser’s thighs - he preferred it when Hecarim used only his mouth, and there was nothing he wanted more than to please.

Every time Hecarim sucked off Mordekaiser, it was something incredible to him. He remembered growing up in a shitty town, with shitty people, and the fact that Mordekaiser even remembered him was something amazing. Hecarim was an asshole, he knew it, there was no denying it, yet somehow, Mordekaiser made him roll over and spread his legs like a bitch in heat.

Hecarim once again, briefly, thanked Thresh for being the one to teach him deepthroating, and relished in the small groans and noises Mordekaiser made as Hecarim managed to take all of him. He felt his own hardon strain from a lack of touch, but focused on the cock in his mouth, the musk in the air, as he was bobbing his head and sucking carefully, and then there was a hand in his hair, pushing him down the whole way. He let out a small whimper at the speed the cock was shoved down his throat.

“Look at me,” Mordekaiser commanded, and he looked up at the man, eyes wide, brows furrowed, lips stretched obscenely. He couldn’t help the moan that wavered out of him as Mordekaiser came down his throat. He swallowed, eager to please.

“You’re such a slut. Moaning from my cum in your mouth, huh?” Mordekaiser chuckled lowly, and Hecarim was finally allowed to pull back. He heaved in a few breaths, before automatically cleaning Mordekaiser’s cock of any remaining semen.

Then Mordekaiser was pulling him up onto his lap, shoving the bottle of lube into his chest. “Open up, slut.”

Quickly opening the bottle, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, quickly setting into fingering himself, thighs spread wide over Mordekaiser’s lap. Mordekaiser watched with a heated gaze, his cock getting hard again as Hecarim forced himself past the burn, staunchly avoiding his prostate so he wasn’t too loud. Then, of course, Mordekaiser had to go and ruin that with a sharp slap to his left asscheek, and he startled, hitting his prostate hard and letting out a needy moan as he collapsed forward, forehead colliding with Mordekaiser’s collarbone. The man chuckled at that.

Not letting that deter him, he went back to work, his breath a little more uneven, whimpering when Mordekaiser slapped his ass again, but this time managing to expect it. Fuck, it took so long to get himself ready, but Mordekaiser was  _ big _ . To not prepare probably meant a quick trip to the ER and he did  _ not _ want to deal with having to call into work and tell them he couldn’t show up because he got dicked down too hard to stand properly. 

He was jolted out of his train of thought at the feeling of a hand on his hip. He looked up at Mordekaiser, who just smirked in return. He felt lube pour into his unused hand and he let his eyes roam down to Mordekaiser’s half hard cock. He began lubing it up, bringing it to full hardness and bit his lip in anticipation.

Finally deeming himself ready enough - he wasn’t impatient, shut up - he pulled his body up, thighs straining just slightly as he brought the head of Mordekaiser’s cock to his asshole, and slowly started to sink down on it. 

He paused, just for a moment, adjusting to the burn and stretch, before forcing himself down the rest of the way, a wanton moan slipping from his lips at the feeling of being stuffed full of cock. His breathing was erratic as he settled himself into a better position, hand resting on Mordekaiser’s chest and shoulder, and he started riding him.

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , this is what Hecarim came here for. For a thick cock that could satisfy him, for the feeling of being wanted for something, for once, and he was losing himself for a moment before he came hard, semen staining Mordekaiser’s shirt, who looked down at it with an unreadable expression.

“Ah, fuck,” Hecarim said, breathily, knowing he had fucked up, and Mordekaiser’s firm look at him just confirmed that. He had no warning as thrown onto the coffee table, hands lifting his knees up as he was rammed into with no remorse, and he screamed in pleasure. Mordekaiser was doing nothing for Hecarim’s pleasure on purpose, but it still felt incredible all the same as Hecarim panted heavily, his voice coming out in varying increments of depravity.

Mordekaiser was saying things, and Hecarim could barely register it over the sound of his own blood roaring in his ears. Calling him a pathetic dirty whore, a slutty cocksleeve, and the words just fueled Hecarim’s lust.

He felt a tight grip on his hips as Mordekaiser let go of his knees to cum deep in Hecarim’s ass. The heat of the moment slowly waned as Mordekaiser pulled out, dropping his partner back onto the table with no amount of tenderness.

Heaving a large breath, Hecarim laid still for a moment, his cock softening. He was probably supposed to leave now, huh? He slowly started to sit up taking a moment to let his body adjust to the position change when Mordekaiser came back, fully naked this time, his cock already hardening again -  _ that kind of refractory period wasn’t human, what the fuck _ \- and Hecarim was being hauled over his shoulder and carried into Mordekaiser’s bedroom. He Was thrown onto a high quality mattress with high thread count sheets, where he barely had time to react before being turned onto his front and his arms were pinned behind him, something binding them, and he panicked for a moment, struggling, before Mordekaiser laid a sharp spank on his ass, and he reflexively submitted.

Fingers pried at his hole, and Mordekaiser let out an unsatisfied grunt as he mounted Hecarim, easily sinking his cock back in. Oversensitive, the man beneath him let out a groan, which turned into a yelp as a swift hand was laid against his ass.

“You messed up a favorite shirt of mine, you know that?” Mordekaiser asked, and Hecarim could do nothing but whimper in response at the fast pace the cock was pistoning in and out of his ass. “Look at you, can’t even say anything because you just love my cock that much. Such a slut.”

It was taking so much for Hecarim not to pass out, but how could he when he was being so overstimulated? He felt too hot, too cold, and the room was almost spinning. Fuck, this was brutal, and he could do nothing but sob in pleasure as his hips were gripped hard enough to leave heavy marks and he felt a wet heat pouring into him.

“... think you need another load,” Mordekaiser was saying above him, “before I can…” and Hecarim couldn’t remember passing out, but he jolted awake when he felt something poking at his face. He opened his eyes to see Mordekaiser’s ballsack, only upside down. Or, no, he was upside down. His head was hanging off the edge of the bed, and a thick cock was being slapped against his cheek.

“Finally awake, whore?” Mordekaiser grunted. “Suck me off and we’re done for the night.” 

Hecarim was nothing if not obedient. He opened his mouth, and choked with how quickly Mordekaiser began to fuck his throat. He was almost terrified, but that somehow only added to the pleasure. He was seeing stars and lost time when he finally felt Mordekaiser cum, only halfway down his throat, before pulling out and spurting a generous amount on his face.

Panting loudly, Hecarim attempted to sit up, but his arms were still bound, and now his legs were bound, too it seemed. He hazarded a glance down, a metal bar had been wedged between his knees and his legs were tied around it, leaving his thighs wide open. His ass still felt… full, somehow. He was maneuvered into a slightly more comfortable position, his head propped up by a pillow which would have been thoughtful if it weren’t for the fact that he knew it was only so he could see everything going on between his legs.

“Hope you didn’t have any plans for tomorrow,” Mordekaiser said, flicking his fingers at the tip of Hecarim’s soft cock. He then pressed his fingers against the thick plug that was in Hecarim’s ass, smirking at the small cry he let out as he pushed, hard, bringing it back to it’s proper spot.

“Look at you, fat with my cum. Like a proper bitch. Thresh is gonna love this.”

Hecarim didn’t manage a response before Mordekaiser was shoving a ballgag in his mouth and securing it behind his head. “Can’t have you being too loud while I catch some Z’s.” 

Flopping out, naked and messy, Mordekaiser slept like a large cat, curled just barely around his prey, and Hecarim could do nothing but let little whines and saliva pour from his mouth.

Gods damn it, he did have plans tomorrow. Namely work.

**Author's Note:**

> is mordekaiser human? what does thresh have anything to do with this? who fuckin knows!


End file.
